He Put It Upon Himself
by grissom07
Summary: Sara asks Grissom to go to dinner with her and he says no, but when he gets home he regrets it. What happens to him when he gets really down in the dumps? GSR STORY
1. Chapter 1

**He Put It Upon Himself**

Sara: "Hey Griss you want to go grab something to eat with me?"

Grissom: "No thanks!"

And he walked down the hall. He left because it was the end of shift. When he got home he set his keys down on the counter and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and a bottle of scotch. He opened the scotch and poured himself a glass.

He took the glass and the bottle and sat down on the couch. He turned on the radio and just sat there. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She consumed his thoughts.

_"She's so beautiful and I love her smile. She has her flaws but I can see through them we all have our flaws. I love her. That's part of the reason I asked her to come to Vegas. Oh my god I am such and idiot. If I am so in love with her why did I just turn down a dinner date?"_

He drank the whole bottle and scotch and passed out on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he woke up with the worse hangover he had had in years. So he called into work and said he wouldn't be coming in. Strange though because he never took vacation he worked overtime, but he couldn't handle it he had a huge hangover and he really didn't want to go through the daily torment that he always but himself through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sara got to work she went to the break room like always everyone was in there. Then Ecklie walked in and said, "Catherine your acting supervisor tonight Grissom called in sick. Here are the assignments," and he left.

Nick: "Grissom called in sick. Wow he must really be sick."

Catherine: "Yeah well here are the assignments. Warrick and Nick you guys can take the DB. Greg and I will take the 419 and well Sara you can choose what you want to do. It's gonna be a slow night tonight."

Sara: "Okay I think I will find something to do I will see you guys later."

And everyone left. Sara sat there contemplating. It wasn't like Grissom to take off. Sick or not usually if he was sick he would still come in and they would have to send him home. She wanted to see if he was all right but didn't know if she should. She finally decided to and went out to her car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Grissom's he laid there on the couch he had taken some aspirin but his head was still pounding. He knew he should not have drank a whole bottle of scotch but he did it anyway.

There was a knock on the door. He got up got his balance and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Sara.

Sara: "Hey…"

Grissom: "What are you doing here?"

Sara: "It's a slow night and I thought it was strange that you called in sick usually we have to send you home, so I wanted to check on you. Is that okay?"

Grissom slurring his words a little still: "I'm fiine. Doon't worry bout me."

He was about to close the door in her face but she stopped him.

Sara: "Your drunk or hung over or something aren't you?"

Grissom: "So what if I am?? What are you gonna do about it?? I've picked you up cause you were caught drinking and driving."

Sara: "Yeah but I learned my lesson. Now let me in cause I am not leaving."

He let her in he didn't want her to raise her voice anymore than it seemed like she did.

He walked over to the couch and lay down. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She saw the empty scotch bottle on the coffee table. She just frowned she didn't know what she was going to do she just knew she needed to figure out why he would get so drunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sat down in the chair next to the couch and just kinda sat there.

Grissom finally broke the silence: "Why'd you come if your just gonna sit there?"

Sara: "Well I have nothing to do at work and I am trying to think of a way to ask nicely why the hell you are so hung over but I guess there is no nice way to ask, so why are you?"

Grissom: "I don't know I got home last night cracked open a bottle of scotch and filled a glass I guess I kept filling it until the bottle was empty and then I passed out."

Sara said to him in a pissed off tone: "Is this a nightly ritual for you or something just last night it went further than it usually does... Or what?"

Grissom: "Well I have one glass with dinner every night but no this is not a nightly ritual for me and stop yelling at me I didn't do anything wrong."

Sara calming down a little so he wouldn't get mad: "I am not yelling at you I am just angry with you."

Grissom sat up and said: "Why I didn't do anything to you."

Sara: "I don't know really I just… Never mind."

Grissom: "Come over here and sit by me… Please"

Sara moved to the couch next to him. She didn't sit close but it was close enough.

Grissom: "You can tell me why."

Sara: "I said I don't know why."

Grissom: "Calm down please... Sara I know you know why you're mad at me it is either you know or you aren't really mad at me… Now just tell me."

Sara: "Fine... I am more mad at myself then you."

Grissom: "Why?"

Sara: "Do I have to tell you everything gosh? I am leaving..."

She stood up but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the couch.

Grissom: "No you're not... I need you to tell me."

Sara: "I'll tell you but only if you tell me why you drank so much last night."

Grissom: "That's fair... You go first."

Sara: "No you."

Grissom: "Fine…" it went silent.

Sara: "You gonna tell me or what?"

Grissom: "Yeah I am just trying to think of the right way to say it."

Sara: "Just say it."

Grissom: "Fine… I drank so much last night cause… I love you."

She stared at him with a shocked look on her face. He looked at her and then looked down he could look at her anymore.

He regretted what he just said. He couldn't believe he just told her. Now everything would be different between them. _What if she didn't feel the same way, but she just asked him out to dinner last night. But what if that was just as friends. Then why didn't he say yes? _He had so many thoughts running through his head. He just wished she would say something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara finally spoke: "Griss… I... I don't know what to say."

Grissom: "I knew it... Gosh I am a total idiot."

Sara: "You're not an idiot. You are brilliant. You are almost perfect."

Grissom: "Almost"

Sara: "Well I think your perfect but I am sure there is something about you that makes you not perfect."

Grissom: "Oh thanks," and he started laughing. They both did. When they stopped laughing he said, "I like your laugh."

Sara smiled like a fool.

Grissom: "Okay I told you why I drank so much last night now you tell me why you are mad at yourself."

Sara: "Oh you didn't get the hint did you."

Grissom: "What hint?"

Sara: "I said that I think your perfect, meaning you haven't lost your chance yet."

Grissom: "Wait… I am confused."

Sara: "I was mad at myself for even thinking I had a chance with you. I was mad at myself for asking you to dinner last night. Now I get here and you tell me that you got drunk last night because you love me and I am no longer mad at myself. Gil I love you too."

It was the first time she had called him Gil in a long time and he liked it. He smiled at her and leaned in closer and he kissed her. She kissed him in return, but when he broke the kiss…

Confused Sara said: "Gil what's wrong?"

Grissom: "Sara... I... We... "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom: "Sara... I... We... We can't do this."

Sara: "Gil we both want it why can't we do it?"

Grissom: "I'm your boss we really shouldn't we could both or at least one of us get fired or transferred."

Sara: "Well we could keep it on the D.L."

Grissom: "D.L.???"

Sara: "Down low. We wont tell anyone."

Grissom: "I don't know Sara"

She kissed him passionately.

Sara: "I love you Gil."

Grissom: "I love you too."

Sara: "Then this will work we will keep it on the down low until it is necessary to let people know."

Grissom: "Okay I guess we can try… I love you"

And they made love for the first time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up in each other's arms. Grissom smiled. He was so happy now and so was Sara. It was Saturday and neither would have to go to work until Monday, so they just laid their for a while staring at each other. No one said a word.

Then eventually Grissom spoke: "Don't you think we should get up sometime today?" and he kissed her on the lips.

Sara: "Eventually," and she smiled.

Grissom: "Well I'm getting hungry how bout you?"

Sara: "Pancakes sound good."

Grissom: "Pancakes it is," and he got up and changed into his boxers and pants then went to the kitchen to make some pancakes.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Sara finally got up and put on her underwear and one of his t-shirts from he drawer. She walked out to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw him cooking.

She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. She kissed the back of his neck lightly and said: "It smells good."

Grissom: "It's almost ready."

Sara: "Good cause I am hungry."

When the pancakes were done Grissom set the table and they sat down. He served Sara her pancakes. They at breakfast smiling and starring at each other every once and a while looking down at their plates.

When they were done they curled up on the couch and each read a book. While Sara read a book Grissom was more distracted by her beauty and lost in his thoughts about the night before.

Sara felt like she was being stared at so she looked up from her book to find Grissom staring at her.

Sara: "Why are you staring at me?"

Grissom: "You're beautiful."

Sara: "Thanks... But seriously why are you staring at me."

Grissom got up and took her hand and led her to the bedroom again.

Sara: "Gil…"

Grissom kissed her neck and she sat down on the bedside as he closed the door.

Sara: "Gil..."

He laid her down gently on his bed ignoring her still. He kissed her neck.

Sara: "Gil…"

In between kisses he finally said: "What Sara? I am trying to seduce you and you keep interrupting."

He went back to kissing her and unbuttoning the shirt of his she had on.

Sara: "Gil do we have to make love yet again? I love you but right now I just want to be wrapped in your arms reading a book or watching a movie."

Grissom sighed: "Okay… But promise me I can seduce you tonight."

Sara: "I promise."

He kissed her and then helped her off the bed they went back to the living room and she choose a movie for them to watch. Grissom lay on the couch with Sara on his lap with her head lying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms.

They fell asleep there on the couch before the movie was even finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they woke up it was in between lunch and dinnertime. They had a quick meal and then relaxed a little. It started to rain and the radio was on. The mixture of the sound of the rain falling and the love music on the radio made Sara in the mood.

So she kissed Grissom passionately hoping he would get the hint and he did. He got up grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed unbuttoning his shirt she was still wearing and he made slow passionately love to her. She loved every moment of it.

He really knew how to love her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lie in each other's arms and fell asleep to the sound of the rain. Sunday was much of the same thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday they woke up together and just lay there. Then Sara spoke

Sara: "Gil we do have to get up this morning and go to work and I need to get some clothes from my house."

Grissom: "Just a few more minutes."

Snuggling in close to Grissom Sara said: "Okay just a few more minutes."

They eventually got up and Sara left. Grissom kissed her goodbye. Then got in the shower and changed. He grabbed something to eat and left for work.

He went to his office and grabbed the assignments. He went to the break room where everyone was. Sara walked in just as he got there.

Sara: "Sorry I'm a little late," and she smiled at him as she walked by. She took a seat.

Grissom: "That's okay. Um... Cath and Warrick you have 419 and Nick and Greg you have a DB. Sara you will be with me today."

Nick: "Hey Griss you better. You weren't feeling good on Friday?"

Grissom: "Yeah much better thanks for asking. Now lets get to work."

That shift was a hard one. Grissom knew he shouldn't have had Sara work with him but he needed to be by her. But every time he got close to her he just wanted to kiss her or hold her in his arms but he couldn't.

Grissom whispered in Sara's ear: "What are you doing after shift?"

Sara: "Nothing why?"

Grissom: "I thought maybe we could do something."

Sara: "Sounds good why don't you come over to my house for dinner?"

Grissom: "Sounds good... I'll be there around 7."

Sara: "Okay I will see you there then," and she signed out and left.

Grissom finished some paper work in his office and then left. He went to his house and picked up some clothes not knowing if he would be at Sara's all night or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went to Sara's apartment and knocked on the door. She answered the door and he smiled.

They sat down to a candle light dinner that Sara had prepared. They flirted over dinner and then moved to the couch while sipping some wine. They sat their making small talk and starring in each other's eyes.

Eventually things moved to the bedroom. They spent the night at Sara's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Grissom woke up and took a shower. Sara woke up and made some breakfast. When Grissom was done showering he sat down for breakfast that Sara had already eaten but kept his portion warm. Then Sara jumped in the shower.

Grissom kissed her goodbye and headed off to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This became a nightly thing they would both go to his house or hers and spend the night together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They manage to keep their relationship a secret for six months before it almost slipped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been working cases together on and off but more together than they used too but this case Sara got a little emotional. She walked into Grissom's office where he was sitting at his desk. She looked like she was about to cry. She sat down and he looked up at her and smiled until he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

Grissom: "Sara what's wrong?"

Sara: "This case I just ... I just don't understand how people can do these things to each other... why?"

Grissom: "I don't understand either." He walked around his desk and leaned against it standing in front of Sara. He grabbed her hand and held it in his, looked in her eyes and said, "We may not understand but the least we can do is find out what happened and who did it so they pay for what they did. Then forget about it and move on to the next case or on in our lives."

Sara started to cry a little and stood up. Grissom hugged her and said: "It will be alright." he kissed her and as he kissed her there was a knock on the door. They broke the kiss and Sara sat down as Grissom went to sit down in his desk chair and said: "Come in." Sara quickly wiped the tears from her face.

It was Catherine. Sara stood up and said: "Well I will talk to you later Gi... Griss." she caught herself. If she were to call him Gil then Catharine might have started to wonder. She never called him Gil so she shouldn't start now.

Catherine sat down and started talking to Grissom. He just barely caught what she was saying. He was worried about Sara and just wanted to hold her in his arms again.

Catherine: "Grissom... GRISSOM... Are you even listening to me."

Grissom: "Huh yea I am... go on."

Catherine: "No you aren't... Never mind." and she stood up and walked out.

_Shit_ he wasn't really listening. Man how would he explain why he wasn't listening if Catherine were to ask him later. He needed a plan. Just in case.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At his house that night he asked Sara to move in with him and she said yes. She moved in that weekend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now they lived together in his town house and spent every night together like they had but this time they didn't have to switch places.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom was sitting on the couch one night with Sara in his arms as his mind started to drift.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His mind drifted to the first night that they decided not to spend the night together. _He couldn't sleep that night so he eventually got up and got in his car and drove to Sara's he didn't want to wake her but still went to her apartment and knocked on the door. She got up from he couch and opened the door. She had her phone in her hand._

_Sara: "Hey Gil… What are you doing here?"_

_Grissom: "I'm sorry if I woke you I just... I couldn't sleep so I decided to come over. Is that okay?"_

_Sara: "Yeah that's fine I was actually just going to call you and I cant sleep either."_

_Grissom: "Well I think I can sleep fine if I sleep by you in your arms."_

_Sara: "Me too."_

_And they went to her room and went to bed both falling asleep fast._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara: "Gil...GIL..."

Grissom: "Humm... What?"

Sara: "What were you thinking about I was trying to get your attention for a while now."

Grissom: "I was thinking about the first night that we didn't spend together and how I just showed up because I couldn't sleep, and then we sleep better than we ever did."

Sara: "I remember that night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Grissom had been "dating" for a year now and they still managed to keep it under the weather.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then one day there was a crime the hole team was working on and then one of the kids that were involved their mother came in to take him home. She ran into Grissom in the hallway.

Lady: "Excuse me sir," and then she saw Grissom's face and said: "Gil... Gil Grissom is that you?"

Grissom: "Yeah... Umm… Wait oh my gosh Val is that you?"

Val: "Yeah. Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in 17 years."

Grissom: "Why are you here if you don't mind me asking."

Val: "Oh my son... Um… He is in a little bit of trouble some CSIs think he murdered one of his friends."

Grissom: "Is your son Johnny?"

Val: "Yeah… You know him?"

Grissom: "Yeah actually I do. He is in the waiting room waiting for you."

Val: "Thanks well it was good to see you again," and she walked into the waiting room.

Grissom looked at Val and Johnny and thought to himself. "There is no way, he couldn't be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got back to work. He was sitting in his office doing paper work and then there was a knock on the door and Sara walked in. He smiled. She closed the door behind her. She sat down in a chair on the other side of his desk.

Grissom: "What can I do for you?"

Sara: "Nothing I just... I just thought I would come see you. I have barely seen you today. I miss you."

Grissom: "You miss me… You see me every night at home and every day... usually."

Sara: "Yeah..." She stood up and walked over to him in his desk chair and put her hand on his shoulder. "But I miss your touch and your kisses."

She lowered her head and he kissed her.

Sara: "That should hold me over until tonight. Love you."

Grissom: "Love you too," and Sara walked out of his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later Brass brought Johnny in again. One of the other suspects was trying to use him as a scapegoat.

While Brass was questioning Johnny Grissom was standing behind the two-way mirror looking in. When he walked out he saw an officer trying to calm Val down. He walked over and told the officer he could handle it.

Val: "Why are they questioning Johnny again he didn't do anything."

Grissom: "Calm down Val... They are just trying to figure out if one of our other suspects was really with Johnny like he said he was. Johnny has been cleared and if you don't mind me asking, who is Johnny's father? Do I know him?"

Val: "Yeah you know him pretty well."

Grissom: "Who is he?"

Val: "Can't you see Gil... He looks just like you. He has your eyes and everything."

Grissom: "Wait… He's mine... But how we…"

Val: "Yeah we were careful Gil but it isn't always so sure. I found out I was pregnant right after you broke up with me. I decided to have the kid anyway. I didn't want to bother you telling you he was yours."

Grissom: "Val you should've told me. I would've helped… pay child support or something."

Val: "Gil just forget it once this is all over we never have to see each other. You don't have to worry about Johnny anymore he is fine. I don't need child support either. He is 16 he will be off to college in two years. Its too late to try to get to know him now."

Grissom: "But Val..."

Val: "No Gil... Just don't… fForget about it."

And she took Johnny home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night it seemed like something was bothering Grissom. Sara wasn't sure if she should ask but she finally did.

Sara: "Gil... is there something wrong. You've been acting a little strange tonight."

Grissom: "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Sara: "Gil you can tell me."

Grissom: "You remember the boy Johnny from tonight's case?"

Sara: '"yeah."

Grissom: "Well his mother, Val, and I we dated 17 years ago. And well she found out after we broke up that she was pregnant and well she had the kid. It's Johnny. He's mine and she wont even let me try to get to know him or give her some money for child support. I just found out today I have a 16-year-old son out there that I didn't even know about."

Sara: "I'm sorry Gil… I don't know what to say."

Grissom: "Its fine... I just need to get my mind off of it."

Sara kissed him and said; "I think I know just the thing to get your mind off of it," and she led him to their bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Grissom had been "dating" secretly for a year and a half now, with only a couple incidents where they almost slipped. But this time it would slip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Grissom got in a fight about something the night before. They drove in separately like usual and today Grissom didn't put Sara with him on the case. Everyone could feel tension but didn't know why there would even be any. It wasn't like they were dating or something.

Then eventually when Sara walked into Grissom's office to talk to him. He wouldn't talk to her. He was the one holding the grudge. She was fed up. She tried to talk to him but he wouldn't. He just kept saying, "Sara I have work to do," so finally she blew up at him.

Sara: "FINE GIL BE THAT WAY IF YOU DONT WANT TO TALK TO ME FINE! ITS OVER! I DONT CARE IF ANYONE FINDS OUT NOW BECAUSE ITS OVER! I WILL PICK MY STUFF UP AFTER SHIFT! I WILL FIND A HOTEL UNTIL I GET A NEW APARTMENT! ITS OVER!"

And she stormed out. The rest of the team were in the break room but heard the whole thing along with the rest of the lab.

Sara sat down in the break room everyone was quiet. She got a cup of coffee and sat down. She picked up a magazine and started to read. She was pissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of shift she left and picked up her things from Grissom's town house. Grissom left a little early to make sure he was at his house when she got there.

She walked in and found him sitting on the couch. He stood up and said: "Sara… Honey I'm sorry I don't want you to go please… I was a fool and I don't even remember what I was mad about please honey don't go."

Sara walked into the bedroom picked up her suit case and started packing her things. Grissom followed her.

Grissom: "Sara... Please... Don't go."

Sara: "No Griss its over... I'm sorry but this isn't the first time we've gotten into a fight and I just… I need a break. "

Grissom walked over to her and took the clothes out of her hands. He turned her around to face her and he looked her in the eyes. She looked like she was going to cry but she knew she couldn't if she were to cry then it would be over she wouldn't be able to stand on her ground he would've won. Grissom stared at her and said, "Sara honey… I love you and I don't want to lose you. You can't leave me. Not now… We need to talk. You can't go." He was just about in tears himself. He couldn't lose her not now.

Sara: "Everyone knows now Gil… If we were to work this out everyone would know... I don't know. I just you made me so mad today. Not talking to me because we got in a little dispute last night. I thought that was over."

Grissom: "It is... I don't know what came over me. Please Sara don't go."

She stopped packing her bags and started to unpack. Grissom kissed her passionately. Once she was done unpacking. They went and sat in the living room and they talked it over. They worked everything out.

That night they had their best make up sex ever. The next day at work would be interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day at work... **

The whole team was in the break room. No one was sure if they should say anything about the night before but finally Catherine spoke.

Catherine: "Is everything okay between you two?"

Grissom: "Between who?"

Catherine: "Don't play dumb Griss you know I mean you and Sara."

Sara: "Why wouldn't everything be okay?"

Nick: "Well the whole lab heard you yelling it's over it's over and saw you storm out of Griss's office last night."

Sara: "Oh that... Yeah were cool now."

Warrick: "So you two were dating or still are dating?"

Grissom: "Year and a half going strong."

Catherine: "I can't believe I didn't notice anything."

Sara: "I guess we're just that good."

Nick: "So you guys worked things out?"

Grissom: "Yeah. We're fine."

Greg: "And you're still going together?"

Sara looked at Grissom and smiled, "Yeah we are."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So everyone found out and they stayed together.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2  little more background

**Continued**

_Here I will add this little bit to help you guys out for wanting to know what happened with Johnny and Val._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well time passed since then. Grissom gave up on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val and Johnny moved across the country. Val didn't want Johnny to find out about Grissom. She had told Johnny that his father died. Grissom didn't want to bug them with his concerns so he never tried to contact them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Here is something I didn't add to the ending either but I will add now._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Grissom eventually got married and had kids of their own. Everyone lived happily ever after. :-)


End file.
